Hive (The Journey)
Summary Hive '''(sometimes referred to as '''Hive the Hunter). is the third and final antagonist of The Journey. He's an insectoid bounty-hunter from the Orion Arm of the Milky Galaxy. He's an expert in tracking his opponents, even if they are light years away. He came to Earth, after hearing that the Star Empress was crushed by the 4 Warriors. After he was defeated, he left the planet and gave up his life as a bounty hunter. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: 'Hive '''Origin: 'The Journey 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''250 '''Classification: '''Insectoid Bounty Hunter '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Expert in the bow and arrow, his Heat blaster, and his Kukri), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Acid Manipulation (Able to spew out acid), Acupuncture (Paralysed the 4 Warriors, by using needles), Adaptation, Flight, Memory Manipulation (Can manipulate the memories of his opponents, including removing or altering them), Black Hole Creation (Created a black hole, that consumed a solar system), Camouflage, Electricity Manipulation, Petrification (Can releasae a beam that petrifies his enemy), Energy Manipulation (Can release energy-based attacks out of his palms, one was used to obliterate a galaxy. He can use them for defense), Enhanced Senses (Can sense his opponets, even if they are light years away), Hacking, Homing Attack (His bow and arrow can home into his opponents, he rarely uses this move), Martial Arts (Expert in hand-to-hand combat), Poison Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Illusion Creation (Via Poison Cloud), Telekinesis (Can levitate objects from pencils to planets, by using his thoughts), Plasma Manipulation (Via his Heat blaster, it can cause 4th-degree burns), Technology Manipulation (Can manipulate technology to create weapons, tools, or ships), Spatial Manipulation (Can bend and crush space, stated to be far more proficient than the Star Empress), Resistance to Time Stop and Soul Manipulation (Was unaffected by the Sword's Time Stop, and by the Fist's Soul Crusher move) 'Attack Potency: Galaxy level '(Destroyed a galaxy the size of the Milky Way. Was stated to be one of the strongest creatures in the Universe) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Stated to be faster than the Star Empress, reacted very quickly to the attacks from the Warriors, he quickly overpowered them) 'Lifting Strength: Galactic Class '(Lifted Ebony's sphere, she said it had the same mass as the Milky Way) 'Striking Strength: Galactic Class '(Can release galaxy-destroying attacks) 'Durability: Galaxy level '(Tanked hits from the 4 Warriors, who were comparable to him, in their final confrontation) 'Stamina: '''Very High (Fought the 4 Warriors multiple times, defeated them twice, without sweat, capable of fighting for entire weeks without rest) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range. Galactic with energy blasts, and skills. 'Standard Equipment: Bow and arrow: 'Hive's personal and most commonly used weapon. His arrows can home in on his targets, this ability is rarely used. *'Plasma Blaster: 'The HS-77 blaster, can fire multiple plasma bolts at a velocity of 632 m/s. They can cause 4th-degree burns. *'Kukri: 'A knife with an inwardly curved blade, similar to a machete. Hive uses this knife to cut through flesh and bone, Hive used it against Robert's Time Sword. 'Intelligence: '''Hive possesses decade's worth of combat experience. He's traveled across the universe, challenging and hunting various species. In addition, he's quite proficient in his main weapons. '''Weaknesses: '''Prideful (Hive takes a lot of pride in his bounty hunting skills, he claims he's the best hunter in the Universe. This can make him overconfident, and can cost him) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Needles: '''Hive uses 4 needles for acupuncture, these can paralyze the victim for 7 hours. He used them in his first battle with the 4 Warriors. *'Energy blasts: Hive releases energy blasts from his hands, these are mostly used for offense rather than defense. He can create an energy barrier for defense. *'Spew: '''Hive releases acid from his mouth, they can burn through titanium. The Golden Shield was temporarily melted by this attack. *'Poison Cloud: 'Hive releases a poison cloud, that once taken in, causes swelling, high-fever, and paralysis. The opponent suffers from madness and may see illusions. *'Light-Destroyer: 'Hive can create a black hole of finite size. It can be small enough to swallow a moon or large enough to consume a solar system. *'Petri-Beam: 'A beam that can petrify the enemy for 5 minutes. *'Locked: 'The special ability of his bow and arrow. They can lock into his target, Hive rarely uses it, since he considers it a "cheap move" meaning it will always kill the target, making his hunts "easier". *'Space Crusher: 'Hive can bend and crush space, in this move. He can do this by using hands or his thoughts. *'Volt Strike: Hive can release electrify as both offense and defense. He can cover himself with an electric shield, that shocks the enemy if they get close. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:OC's Category:Aliens Category:Insects Category:Villains Category:Serious Profiles Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:Tier 3 Category:Superhuman Physical Characteristics Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Users Category:Acid Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Memory Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hackers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Technology Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Space Users Category:Resistance Users Category:The Journey